


Ocean Eyes

by kristenreadsalot



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basketball Kyle is great, Bottom Stan Marsh, Bottom Stan is great, But it’s great so I’ll throw it in, Creek is a side relationship, F/F, F/M, I change Point of views often, K2 and Stendy are very minor, M/M, Some relationships are minor, Styde isn’t a big part of the story, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, cannot change my mind, change my mind, neither is stenny, sorry bout that, the stanman is just for drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenreadsalot/pseuds/kristenreadsalot
Summary: Kyle goes to a party and instantly falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle was drunk but he was having a great time. People kept chanting his name "Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!" He drunk it, all of it. "And there goes the champion finishing yet another competition!" Clyde chanted. Kyle couldn't think he was buzzed. But, he was happy I mean he was away from it all, the girls, the sports, and school. He was stumbling around the house people patting him on the back and slaping his arms. As he loosely walked around Token's parents house he saw a sparkling blue. It was the type that made you feel like you were drowning in the ocean and god was Kyle already in love.

As he got closer he fell even more in love. The person had midnight black hair, a slim figure, and god those eyes. Kyle stumbled closer to the person but ended up on top of them. "Um, could you like get off of me?" The person said with such intimidating confidence that Kyle thought he'd melt under their words. "S-sorry." When Kyle got up he realized he was a head taller than this person that made him so smitten. 

"My name is Stan and I'd be a lot more comfortable if you didn't stare at me like you're undressing me." ~~~~~~God the things I'd love to do after undressing you...~~ Stan waved his small hand in front of Kyle. "Hello? Weird guy?" Kyle's thoughts broke. "H-h-hi!" Kyle cursed at how enthusiastic he sounded. Stan giggled a bit. Kyle blushed ~~God the things I would do to hear that giggle.~~

"Marsh! Get over here we're leaving!" Barked a particular bulky teen in the leather man jacket. "I have to go but here's my number ***-***-****, bye cutie!" Stan said as he winked and walked away. 

**~~God the stuff Kyle would love to do with Stan.~~ **


	2. Again With This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle thinks this day could'nt be any worse.

Oh god was this hangover really hammering Kyle. He's been crouched next to the toilet for 10 minutes and is seriously thinking life couldn't get any worse- except that he has basketball practice in 15 minutes.

"Kyle, mom said if you don't leave now you're gonna be late!" Ike hollered across the hall.

"You don't think I know that!" Kyle rolled his eyes and decided to finally get up.

He took a shower and all that good stuff and got changed into his practice uniform. He dashed down the stairs, for he only has 5 minutes before he's late.

"Bye!" He yelled as he made a mad dash out the door.

He hopped into his car and drove down the street. I mean sure South Park is a bit wacky but God the scenery was so gorgeous. When Kyle got to school someone had parked in his parking spot.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyle trailed around the whole parking lot ‘till he reached the end of it.

When he got out off his car he bolted to the gym but was stopped when he locked eyes with a certain set of eyes. ~~~~He flattened his clothes down and fixed his hair a bit. The person was running towards him in the track uniform. ~~God those shorts are so short I’d totally love to...~~ ~~~~

“Hey! Kyle, right?” Kyle shook himself out of such thoughts and looked at his clock he had a minute before he’d be considered late but it was well worth it.

“Hey! Stan, right?” Stan nodded.

“Here to see me run?” Kyle’s face was engulfed with the color red.

“N-no no I- I was...” Stan put his finger to Kyle’s lips “I’m kidding.” Stan said and jogged back to the field.

~~God wouldn’t it be nice to have him jog for something else.~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Kyle shook his not so nice thoughts away. He ran to the gym to see his teammates already practicing.

“Broflovski! Get in here!” His coach said with a considerable amount of anger.

“Yes Coach?” Coach looked at Broflovski with a bit more calmness.

“I don’t wanna see the captain of our team late do you understand?”

Kyle decided not to look his Coach in the eye. “Yes, Coach.” 

As Kyle was shooting he heard Token run up to him. “Broflovski, you’re late.” He said while making a great impression of the Coach.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know.” Token patted Kyle’s back and jogged away. There was a considerable amount of people on their team. With such a small town though there were only 10 people on the team. There was Token, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Kenny, Kevin, him, and a couple of other kids he never really spoke to.

They didn’t really have any rivals but their always butting heads with North Park. Their team wasn’t good but they weren’t bad. It honestly just depended on who got the ball first and could keep it away.

“Alright, boys and expect you here at 6:30 tomorrow. Especially you, Broflovski!”

Kyle hollered back “Sure thing Coach.” When all the guys starting walking out Kyle could see the cheerleaders swooning over the sweaty shirts, which were pretty thin.

“Hey, boysss..” Red said seductively.

“There’s an after party this Friday. Ya’ know to celebrate you’re win!”

“Sure thing, ladies, you know we’ll bring home a W.” Kenny responded even more seductively than Red.

The girls giggled, “Can’t wait!” And then they sashayed away. 

Wheh Kyle got to his locker he noticed something he’d never seen before. The locker next to his is personalized. 

And it says _**Stan Marsh**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the way I split the dialogue f/r the story line? lol I decided it’d be easier to read that way. Kudos, comments, and critism are always appreciated!!


	3. Some Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle confides in Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is mostly dialogue. Because me as a reader find the dialogue so much more interesting than the story sometimes. (lol).

“Wow Kyle, looks like we’re meant to be, huh?”

Kyle turned to his right to see the one person he could not handle to see right now. 

“H-hey Stan, I have to get to u-um class...” 

“Wait Kyle-“

Kyle was already down the hall when he cut Stan off. He turned a corner to catch his breath. Only to see Kenny smoking a nice blunt. (Issa joke.) 

“Broflovski, what are you doing here?”

Kenny lights up another blunt. With a lazily smile he says

”You want one?”

Kyle face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Ew. No thanks.”

Kenny smiled even more.

“More for me! Anyway Broflovski, what’s got you running so fast.”

Kyle lightly blushed a looked away.

Kenny eyes light up.

”Who’s the person? Huh, huh, huh, can I guess or will you tell me!”

Kyle rolled his eyes.

”Well it’s-“

Kenny was still raving on anyway.

”Red! Nichole! Bebe! Wendy?! Yeah, yeah Wendy that’s gotta be it. Or is it Token, or Clyde, or me. Cause ya’ know I’m not this hot for nothing.”

Kyle playfully rolled his eyes.

“No it’s this guy...”

Kenny was getting impatient.

”Oh for crying out loud Kyle who the fuck is it!” (excuse my profanity).

”It’s some guy named Stan alright! Are you happy, you’re always so impatient!”

Kenny bursted into laughter. Then he suddenly stopped.

“Wait hold on. You like **the** ~~~~Stan Marsh.”

Kyle nodded. 

“Why do you call him **the** Stan Marsh?”

Kenny rolled his eyes.

”Okay, look a lot of guys on our sports teams are gay, right?”

Kyle nodded.

”Okay, we’ll who wouldn’t love the perfect guy to show off.”

Ok now Kyle was confused.

”Kyle, darling, Stan’s got everything. The perfect built legs with the littlest amount of muscles on his arm, a perfect figure, and are rare blend of black hair and blue eyes, God I’d love him on my shoulder...”

”Kenny!”

”Alright, alright, I’ll get to the point. He’s infamous for letting people down easy when he’s not interested. Clyde came back in tears plentiful of times it’s honestly a sad sight. Heck with prom coming up I have no idea who to ask, ya’ think I should ask him?”

”Kenny I wa-“

The bell had rung.

”Ill catch you in class later Broflovski!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which do like more the dialogue or the storyline? Maybe both? Kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated!!


	4. Tea is Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is in session.  
> The tea is spilled.

Kyle sat in class wondering what the heck did Kenny mean? I mean Stan looked normal, and acted normal. What if he’s a ~~thot?~~ Kyle shook that thought away, I mean you can’t judge one by their look. But ya’ know people still do it, (those fake snakes). 

“KYLE!”

Kyle looked around to see his classmates staring at him and his teacher glaring at him.

”Mr. Broflovski you may be a perfect student but there’s no dilly dallying in my class!”

Kyle briefly rolled his eyes.

”Yes, ma’mm.”

When the bell rang Kyle ran to his locker. Typing in his combination and getting his calculus books. He was about to walk away when some guy he probably saw at the party walked up to him. 

"What the fuck is up man!"

Kyle looked around to see if this guy was talking to him or the locker. He darted eyes so he could avoid a pair that looked like they wanted him dead. He was about to walk away when this dude decided not to left Kyle by. Not only did Kyle find this ridiculously annoying he knew he'd be late for class if this would just speak. But, no this guy just looks like he's about to devour him with his eyes. Kyle rolls his eyes and decides he'll take the longer way to class. When he starts to walk he's tackled by probably the same guy who he's found oh so irritating. The guy whispered something in Kyle's ear.

"I heard some rumors..." The guy said in such a poisonous tone, Kyle was waiting for the venom to touch his ear. Kyle didn't even know what rumors he was talking about.

"What rumors, I obviously don't know about so, I'm gonna ask why you're being such a dick bag." The guy growled a little bit.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Eric Theodore Cartman and I've heard some alleged rumors about you."

"I'm getting uncomfortable." Kyle deadpanned.

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase. You. Like. The. Stan. Marsh." Kyle dramatically gasped.

"No way." He spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“Well, you can’t like him. Or even love him.” Kyle was extremely confused now. Why were all these people obsessed with one guy? It’s honestly so annoying when no one will tell you the real reason why.

”And why not.” Kyle responded. 

“Because he’s mine. And all the other guy thots, like you, better stand down because I will go to extreme measures. I put this on my mother.” Before Cartman walked away he said...

”If I were you Broflovski, I’d step down or I’d watch my back.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Kyle got to class he was set on figuring out what Stan does that makes him so desirable. He kept thinking and thinking and thinking realizing he’s been zoned out the whole class period. But hey at least he’s got P.E next.

When he got P.E he saw Kenny sitting on the bleachers upside down and a big crowd formed around him. When Kenny saw Kyle walking towards him he fell off the bleachers and ran to him.

”My man, how are you doing did you figure things out?” Kyle was ready to kill someone if they didn’t tell him what he should be figuring out.

”What should I-“

He walked in and everyone stopped talking, watching he jog over here, was like watching an angel sing. His mesmerizing pair of eyes probably made contact with everyone one in the gym and boy, was everyone staring hard.

”Stan!” Wendy said. “Are you gonna a do it this Friday or next?” Stan chuckled. “This Friday. Are you gonna be there?” Wendy smiler oh so gratefully “You know I’ll always be there for you, right?” 

Stan smiled. “Of course.” 

Kenny has been staring for a little to long and I’m getting uncomfortable. 

“God, Broflovski, you saw that? Now that’s definitely something I need in my life. God Wendy is so lucky.” Kyle rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever Kenny.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When P.E was over, Kyle was so glad it was lunch time. But one again a particular set of eyes walked in and everyone perked up, some had the audacity to whistle. It was honestly disgusting but nope Stan strutted down to a table that was empty acting like no one was trying to undress him with their eyes.

~~Even though he was totally one of those people.~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stan sat down everyone continued on like nothing had just happened. Kyle ran down to Kenny and asked him,

”What’s going on!” Kenny slyly smiled at him and said, 

“Meet me at the back of the school tomorrow.”

Kyle was perplexed.

”What the ~~fuck!”~~


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

It was Friday, the bell had rung and Kyle ran to the back of the school to meet Kenny there. Kenny was just leaning against the wall looking as bored as ever.

”Broflovski! You came!” Kyle rolled his eyes.

”Only because I wanna know what’s going on.” Kenny moved closer to Kyle and whispered in his ear “Get some nice clothes and I’ll come pick you up and take you, ok?” Kyle nodded.

When he got home he looked around the house to see Ike sprawled on the couch, his mother cooking, and his father reading and drinking coffee at the dining table. He rolled his eyes briefly and went up the stairs. Kenny’s gonna get him in 2 hours, so Kyle decided to keep himself busy. After he cleaned up his room he went to shower and clean himself up. He looked around his rather large closet for his best casual wear.

A nice basic white turtleneck and some jeans. Before he looked out the window he heard a honk. He looked outside to see Kenny’s car parked at the curb. He ran downstairs and before he left he told his mother “I’ll be back before Saturday afternoon!” His mother scoffed but let him go nonetheless. Kenny has a nice car, a 2015 Jeep Wrangler and looked great roaming the streets of South Park. When he arrived to the car he heard Kenny chatting with Wendy. “...the one in Denver?” “Yeah, ok we’re on our way.” Kenny hung up as soon as he saw Kyle hop in the car.

“You dress up nicely Broflovski.” Kyle giggled “Thanks, you too Ken.”  
The ride to Denver was quiet but it was that comforting quiet that made you feel good about yourself.

When they arrived Kyle was stunned. Big lights, neon colors, and the building was all black. When they got into line they had to go to the back but with some smooth talking from Kenny to the bouncers they got in. Kyle has noticed Kenny day something about “VIP treatment.” When they walked in Kyle was even more stunned. Hoop earrings, stilletos, and lots of spray tans. I mean at least half the people were easy on the eyes;)  
He saw quite a handful of people from school, they then walked over to sit in a booth with Wendy and Bebe.  
“Hey Kenny, hey Kyle, I thought there was a game today? Why’d they cancel it?” Kenny grinned “Other team got food poisoning.” Bebe laughed “Good thing for that.”

When Kyle saw the smoke come out of the stage he looked up. He hadn't seen anything else above or below the person's neck.

He was not prepared for what was next.


	6. Well, ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve fixed the last chapter sorry about the confusion!!!!

The perfect blend of blue eyes and black hair dancing up and down and up down. Kyle was praying that whoever was seeing him bite his lip so hard would have mercy on him. Kenny screamed something incoherent and came back a minute later with drinks for Kyle, himself, and the girls. Too bad Kyle’s eyes were locked on beauty on stage, Bebe accidentally tipped her margarita onto Kyle so now he was wearing it. He didn’t care, he was to mesmerized by the hot guy on the stage.

”Bzzzz, Bzzzz.”

Kenny stared at Kyle for a bit before flinking him. “What was that for?!” Kyle said anxiously.

Kenny pointed to Kyle’s Phone screen and as soon as Kyle read it he scrambled outside. 

“Hey... Mom.”

”Kyle Broflovski, do you realize how worried I am right now!” Kyle briefly rolled his eyes.

”Sorry, Ma I’ll be home in a bit.” Then he hung up and ran back inside. 

When he walked back in he realized the crowd was dead again. When he got back to his table he realized everyone was dead. Bebe and Wendy were just talking and Kenny was just sitting there with no one to talk to. Kyle then discreetly looked at the stage to see some girl, who wasn’t much of eye candy dancing on the stage. 

Kenny then told us “We’re leaving.” I was confused by the sudden announcement but knew if we stayed longer we might not get home. Me and Kenny hopped in his Jeep and Wendy and Bebe hopped in their car.

”Who was that!” I asked quickly. 

Kenny stuck his tongue out. “Guess who.”

Kyle briefly stared daggers into Kenny’s soul before ignoring him the rest of the way. When Kenny dropped him off Kyle decided to not go through the front door but instead through the window through his room. When he got in he realized how chilly it was making he mistake of leaving the window creaked before he left. He briefly changed out of the uncomfortable clothes and went to bed.

 **[** **Time** _**Skip to Monday]** _

When Kyle woke up he was so glad to see the text from Token stating that practice was cancelled. Kyle got into the shower did all that stuff and changed into a t-shirt, jeans, and his letterman jacket. When he pulled up his car to the parking lot and parked it he stared at the track for a minute. God, there he was sweating, running, and laughing, God that laugh. He proceeded to walk in when someone hopped on his back. “Hey Kyle!” Before he could catch himself he and the other person went toppling down. “Hey?” The person giggled and Kyle turned red. “You’re invited to my birthday party which is on Saturday...” The person got up quickly and moved off him until Kyle heard a grunt he turned around to see that abnormally large kid picking up Stan over his head. 

“Put me down, Eric. It was a fling no strings attached.” Eric or Cartman (whatever) put Stan down and before Stan jogged back to the track he said “See ya’ there.” 

Eric was burning thorns into Kyle’s soul with the wicked glare he was giving off. 

“Back off Broflovski, he’s mine.” Eric sneered.

“Well Cartman (He said in quotes) then I guess you’ve lost him.” 

Then Kyle walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism r always appreciated!!
> 
> Anddddd.... Should I make the chapters much longer w/ slower updates or just keep these ones? *•comment below•*

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? lol  
> Kudos, comments, are critisim are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
